mylittleponyaceattorneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Mint
"I can't be imperfect, I have a job to do." - Mint to Pinkie Pie. ''"The only kind of love known to those who create. A mother to her children if you will." - ''Mint's soliloquy during the appearance of the Element of Creation. Dr. Mintalie Redheart, simply called Mint most of the time, was one of the few recurring main characters of the My Little Pony: Ace Attorney series. She is a faded mint green unicorn with flowing white and pale green hair. Her cutie mark is of the standard red cross signifying first aid, symbolizing her affinity to help and cure the sick and injured. She originally debuted as a scitzophrenic mad scientist type, who was responsible for the cloning outbreak near the start of the season. Since then she had held more heroic roles in the show, and served as an anchor for a good few of the other ponies before her death at the hands of Princess Luna. She is considered to be the show's bridge character, as several other ponies (namely Jade, PegaNemesis, and by extension Pinkie Pie) feature her in their backgrounds up to the current point. She had wielded the Element of Creation before her death, leaving its fate to unknown circumstances. Development Mint's designs originally called for a peppy and over happy nurse to an unnamed doctor stallion, and this was seen as late as in her debut episode where she was overjoyed and way too excited for the other ponies. As soon as the second episode had aired, her deadpan personality seemed fully solidified. Her original appearance also had her as an earth pony as opposed to the unicorn design she currently possesses. She was first created to be an insane villianous opposite to Pinkie Pie, soon scratching that out in favor of a future character, Eterna Fabulous. Depiction in the series Mint is a pale mint green unicorn pony with white hair and greenish highlights. She wears her hair loose and hanging over her right eye, sometimes tying it back when she's at work. Her eyes are framed with thick navy blue glasses, which are prone to falling down her face and having her push it back up. Several silver bangles and bracelets rest at her hooves, and the sign of the Ponyville first aid group serves as her cutie mark. When she's hard at work in the hospital or in the lab, her body is draped with a thin white lab coat complete with a stethoscope. She became the go-to pony for any and all medical issues very quickly, filling in Fluttershy's prescriptions for her mental illness and unstitching Sexy Leotard from whatever he stuck himself with. During Sir Fabulous' attempt to steal Rarity and recreate his sister, Mint stepped in and struggled to separate the two. In one final attempt to win Rarity's trust, she confessed a love for her in hopes of breaking her away from Fabulous, earning her a blunt beating from him, but ending up victorious regardless. Her and Rarity would remain a quaint couple until later when Mint's sanity slipped to dangerous levels, and again at her death. Mint's scientific creations included clones of the other ponies that were soon destroyed, as well as reviving the body of Bloodmare Jade after her death at the hands of Phoenix Wright. Her intelligence was put to the test again to rehabilitate Pinkie Pie to keep her 'Pinkamena' personality at bay, but this was met with mixed results. Her love for her creations however, and her ability to design and built an answer to any problem earned her the Element of Creation. Her initial appearance had her pegged for a ditzy and hyperactive loon who was overobsessed with the health of the other ponies. Since the second appearance however, she became a dark snarker with a very unique method of speaking to others. She was very blunt and quick to point out the obvious, and always had a smart remark for whatever the situation was. It almost seemed like she was intent on seeing how far she could pry open the minds of the others through simple words, as she was ruthless with her remarks and comments. She refrained herself from mocking such people as Fluttershy and Boulder, but for obvious reasons. Mint's cold snarky attitude was reversed by Discord (still in Vinyl Scratch's body) at one point, leaving her back to her original spazzy polite personality. Her science project from long ago, the PegaNemesis, soon became her 'son' as well as the revived Jade and reconstituted Pinkie Pie becoming her surrogate daughters. She developed a bit of an OCD during later episodes, as both her wrists were snapped completely by Facade, and struggled immensely to give herself the freedom of her hands again. At Rarity's expense, she lost herself in her work again after forcing metallic prosthetics on herself, further hurting her sanity and her relationship with Rarity. She performed various operations on herself, against the wishes of her 'daughters' Jade and Pinkie Pie, and soon became a science fiction nightmare with a destroyed eye and devilish mechanical hands. Soon her intense need to be as efficient as possible led her to fuse with the inner workings of the hospital before Twilight Sparkle pulled her free to become rehabilitated. After realizing that Kol Tyrant had a major role in her survival, and the knowledge that she has lost her love, she left her hospital to work for Tyrant. This later led to her overseeing the repair of the Pegasus Device by Princess Luna's command, tearing bits from Industria to gather the resources for it. However, Luna would soon be captured and face prosecution, but not before snapping and using Mint's own weapon to murder her with. Past Mint was a young filly in Canterlot at the time of her first mentioning of being a doctor. Her mother was a well known nurse in Equestria, well before becoming pregant with Mint. Mentions of the father are far and few between, leaving his fate up for interpretation. The mother and daughter moved to Ponyville soon after filly Mint started trying to learn how to be a nurse like her mother, with Ms. Redheart serving Ponyville's medical clinics and Mint learning while she worked. At the age of around 15, Mint was soon admitted into Cloudsdale's school due to her incredible intelligence. During her years there, she first met Kol Tyrant and soon fell in love with him thanks to their shared interest in scientific work. This was accentuated by their belief that the rest of the school was inferior to them, as well as their rule breaking together. Tyrant was shown to be a bit perverted, enjoying Mint's company when she was still fully dressed in her coat and such, as well as taking photos of the two while making love with each other. Mint soon met up with a very timid Fluttershy, and was quick to notice the bullying she endured. She quickly began work on a prototype 'bio weapon' that would serve as a guardian for Fluttershy, naming it the PegaNemesis and keeping it under wraps from her lover Tyrant. Kol would soon find out about it, and try to convince Mint of the destructive possibilities the project had. He attempted to steal it from her out of pure greed, ending their relationship as Mint proceeded to ignore and disown him. The PegaNemesis would be preserved in a capsule for years later. Category:Female Category:Unicorn Pony Category:Element Owner Category:Characters